Like Hell This Is Real!
by Darkness-Forever-001
Summary: Kyrie is a tight assed detective who likes to do things by the books and doesn't believe in anything that science can't prove. Her partner Mario is the complete opposite; he's carefree and loves the supernatural. A murder scene changes the loves of both of these detectives. One has a secret that is about to come out while the other can't figure out how to go about life now that thi
1. Murder Scene

"Okay, what have we got?" I ducked under the crime scene tape.

"Depends on if you believe in vampires" Mario reached for the coffee in my hands.

I pulled it out of reach "And if I don't believe?"

He pouted "Then this young lady is bone dry – not a single drop of blood is left."

"This could have just been a drop place" I handed my partner his coffee.

"Check the neck" he cradled the hot beverage in his hands.

I glanced at my partner before crouching down to have a better view of the body "Two pierce marks on the neck, equal in width and maybe two inches apart."

"Probably both equal in depth as well."

"What are you getting at?"

"Vampire attack."

"There's no such thing as vampires" I glared at him.

"How would you know?" Mario helped me up "Have you ever seen one?"

"Neither have you" I dusted off "But unlike you I need scientific proof and there hasn't been any for as long as these vampire stories have been around."

"Okay how about this for a fact. Over the past two weeks, including today, there have been three murders with all the same m.o."

"I call that a serial killer with a vampire fetish."

Mario groaned frustrated, I knew everyone in the station called me a 'stick in the mud' but I didn't care. Being a detective is all I have ever wanted to be, I grew up with proven facts and I still live for those facts.

"Hey detectives" the medical examiner waved us back over to the body "This mark on her wrist is the same as the first two victims."

"So they at least have something in common" Mario sighed a sigh of relief "At least we know there's a specific hunting ground."

"I wouldn't be jumping for joy just yet. This is a stamp for a club called Blood Drop."

"Oh I heard of that place, it's where all the Goths and vampires go. I even heard that it's run by a vampire too."

"That's a load of bull" I scoffed "Bet you anything that the owner is just a wealthy man who was able to use this vampire faze to its fullest."

"Okay Kyrie lets make a bet" Mario crossed his arms grinning "I'll go to the club, since you'd stick out like a sore thumb and I'll search from that end. While you go back to the office and research this girl and see if there's any other connection between all the victims besides the club."

"Okay?" I raised a brow "But where is the bet part coming into all of this?"

"The one with the least amount of information has to do all the paperwork for this case."

"Fine but you better be back at the office in three hours" I got in my car and rolled down the window "Or else you get all the paperwork regardless of how much information you collect."

Mario thought about it for a moment "I accept the twist; I'll see you in three hours."

I sighed shaking my head as he almost ran to his car. As I made my way back to the station I wondered about him. In the seven years I've been a detective I've had three different partners, none of them lasting more then two years but Mario is on his fourth year with me. There was just something about him – no matter how stubborn I may be he always turned things around to be positive. I hated to admit it but I enjoyed going to work even more knowing that Mario was going to be there.


	2. Information Overload

I started watching the clock when the three hour time limit was almost up. Five minutes left and Mario strolled through the front doors of the station. I eyed my partner as he interacted with the other cops on the way to his desk.

"What's with all this paperwork?" he raised a brow.

I smiled resting my chin on laced fingers "That's the history of the club, back stories of the owners and their employees."

"What about the victims?"

I placed another stack of paper on his desk "What else would you like?"

"A short version" he flipped through the stack "It'll take me a year to read all of this."

"On the surface the club and owners seemed spotless but as I dug further into their past there were killings in other cities too."

"Oh?" he sat down slowly.

"The cops could never pin it on them but once the heat was off they moved to the next city where it all started all over again."

"How many deaths occurred at each city?"

"It varied, the most was a dozen" I rubbed my temple "What did you find out?"

"The owners weren't in so I spent my time talking to the employees. Each one of them said the same thing: the owners are super nice and wouldn't hurt a fly, they love working there and so on and so forth."

"That's concerning" I mumbled glancing at the clock "It's really late, we should head home and start fresh tomorrow."

"You want to go for dinner?"

I smiled walking over to tap his cheek "You know how I feel about mixing work with pleasure."

"One of these days I will get you to change your mind" I was about to walk away when he gripped my wrist "What about our bet?"

"Oh honey I won that bet by a mile."

"Ha" Mario threw his head back letting me go "I'll start the paper work tonight, see you tomorrow."

"Don't stay up too late; we're going to the club tomorrow morning to talk to the owners."

"What ever you say Kyrie."

I shook my head and went to my car. It was almost one in the morning, I was exhausted and I still had a forty-five minute drive home. When I arrived home I noticed the lights on in the living room and wondered if Sylvia just got home. She has been my best friend for as long as I could remember, we bought a house together ten years ago and in a way we work together as well – she worked as a lawyer.

"Welcome back Kyrie" Sylvia greeted me with a smile "How was work?"

"The usual, Mario is still being persistent about taking me out."

She laughed lightly "He's been asking everyday for a little over a year, just accept already."

"The fact that you remember that is creepy" I walked into the living room "Sylvia, who is the guy in our house?"

"Ah yes" she blushed "This is Kyler, he's here on business."

"What kind of business?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"He's one of my clients."

"You taking house calls now?"

"Please do not blame her Miss Albert" the man smiled.

I took a better look at him, his teeth were perfectly white and his face was handsomely chiselled. He sat straight on the couch in a well fitted suit, from what I could tell he was well toned but it was hard to say for sure through the clothes. He wasn't very special; normal height and weight, black hair with blue eyes yet I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him.

"Kyler" I sat down in the chair across from him "Why shouldn't I blame Sylvia?"

"I asked her to bring me here so I could speak with you."

I raised a brow "Oh?"

"Your partner came to my club today."

"You're the owner of Blood Drop?"

"Yes, I wish to never have your partner in my club ever again."

"As a police detective my partner and I can go wherever our case may lead us."

"He is not welcome on my territory" Kyler almost growled then he took a deep breath before continuing "It's just that kind and my kind have always been at each other's neck."

The words he used were confusing but I ignored it "Tell me something, your club is under the ownership of two people -."

"Ah, unfortunately I haven't gotten around to removing his name from the ownership."

"How long have you been running Blood Drop alone?"

"A few cities ago" he shrugged.

"If you happen to have any contact information that could help, please hand that over."

"Of course" Kyler glanced at the clock "I must be going."

"Good night" Sylvia walked him to the door "I do hope you were able to work things out."

I stretched as the door closed "I'm going to bed."

"Hold it" Sylvia blocked the stairs "We're not done talking about Mario."

"Yes we are, at least for tonight."

"Fine but tomorrow you can't hide from me."

I ignored her; the stairs leading to my room seemed to last forever. Kyler knew too much about me and Mario and he never once explained how he found me – Sylvia was not a proper answer. I liked to keep Sylvia out of danger when possible, but he went straight to her. Kyler is a mystery to be solved. My mind went on overload but the moment my head hit the pillow I was out.


	3. A Clue To Who

"You're late Albert."

"Sorry Chief" I waved him off.

"Grab Zuberi and come to my office."

"Thanks" Mario whispered as I handed him a coffee "You look like hell, is everything okay?"

"I just had a late night unexpected guest."

"Zuberi! Albert!" the Chief stepped out of his office "Get your butts in gear!"

"Well" Mario gestured me forward "After you Kyrie."

I smiled but it faded the moment we entered the Chief's office. He was a short man, but don't let his height fool you he was a football player in high school and has kept that figure.

"This morning I got a phone call from a club owner – Kyler" I groaned "You got a problem Albert?"

I tensed "No sir."

"Good. Now as I was saying, Kyler has requested that Zuberi be removed from the case."

"What?" Mario leaned on the Chiefs desk "Why? The case only just started."

"He said something about not wanting you on his territory."

He growled "This is stupid."

"I don't care what this guy says I'm not removing you. You'll just stay away from the club."

"I agree with Mario, this is stupid" I commented.

"Kyler also said he'll fully co-operate as long as Albert is running things."

Yet again I groaned "Kyler came to my house last night wanting Mario to stay away from his club. The man gives me an eerie feeling; if anything happens during this case I want Mario as my backup."

"He always is" the Chief nodded.

"That included going into the club."

"Out of the question, take an officer with you."

"I don't trust anyone else except Mario at my back."

The Chief blinked, he's known me long enough to know I don't trust anyone. He waved us out of his office, Mario was grinning all the way to our desks.

"Wipe that smile off your face" I glared.

"I knew I could charm my way into your heart."

"You didn't charm your way anywhere."

"I've been your partner for four years; I must be doing something right."

I rolled my eyes "Since your not allowed at Blood Drop then let's start at our newest victims' apartment."

"I'll drive" Mario attached his gun.

I attached my gun to my hips and followed my partner out to his car. The trip started out silent, the phrasing that Kyler used last night still rung in my head.

"When Kyler came to my house last night he used some strange wordings to describe you."

"Oh?"

"He said that your kind and his kind have always been at each other's neck."

I saw his hands tighten on the steering wheel "That is strange wording."

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Even if I tell you, you wouldn't believe me" he glanced at me.

"Try me" I crossed my arms "I'm a logical person."

"And that's the reason why I know you won't believe me."

I lightly touched his arm "When you're ready you can tell me."

His hand relaxed on the steering wheel "Want to go out on a date the next full moon?"

I raised a brow removing my hand from his arm "One day at a time Mario."

"So that's a maybe."

"No, I'm sticking with no work and pleasure combination."

"You need to loosen up" Mario smiled at me.

"Keep your eyes on the road."

It didn't take much longer to reach our victims' apartment. There was a crash from inside, Mario and I glanced at each other pulling out our guns. He kicked the door in; we caught a glimpse of someone leaving through the window. I ran after him, thankful that there was a fire escape for me to climb down. Mario, I assumed was going to take the long way and try to block him.

When I reached the main street it took a moment to realize that he was already on the other side of the street. I entered a new alley, gun ready but the guy was no where in sight. I felt a presence behind me; I turned to be face to face with the man. My heart stopped as he grinned showing what looked like fangs; he gripped my shoulders tightly and leaned into my neck.

There was a gun shot "Get away from her."

The man growled glancing at Mario then ran off. My partner came to my side making sure I was okay and checked my neck. When he was satisfied that I was all good we went back to the apartment and started our search for clues.

"I'll search the kitchen and living room" Mario opened the apartment door for me.

"Then I'll search the bathroom and bedroom."

We split up and started our search. I started in the bathroom, it was meticulous, every thing sparkled and there was nothing out of the ordinary in her medicine cabinet. Her closet was perfectly organized, nothing was out of place in the bedroom, I noticed a day planner in a side table drawer. When I finished searching the room I walked back to the living room just as Mario walked out of the kitchen.

"What's that?"

"Day planner."

"Anything good in it?"

"Yes actually" I flipped to the day of the murder "Our victim has something very interesting written in here. Blood Drop, 7pm and then there's this gold envelope addressed to her."

"So she was invited to her own murder."

"I wonder if the other victims got the same invitation."

"Let's go find out" Mario began leaving the apartment.

"Wait" I pulled him back in "I need your help with something first."

"I'll help you with anything" he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Good" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to me "We have some paper work to flip through."

Mario dropped his head "You ruined such a perfect moment."

"Come on" I wriggled out of his arms "I may have an idea who is the killer; I just need your help to verify it."

"So close" Mario hissed snapping his fingers.

"Did you say something?"

"Uh, no."

I eyed my partner as his face turned beat red. It wouldn't do to just press him for the answer, so I just shrugged and walked out of the apartment. If my theory was correct then the information I found compared with what Kyler told me would mean that his old partner with the club is trying to frame him and kill all these innocent women. I called the Chief and had him send some officers to the other victims' homes searching for the gold invite.


	4. Poisoned Bite

Mario groaned running his hand through his hair "We've been trying to find this guy for the past week."

"We are close, I can feel it in my gut" I focused on the computer screen.

"How can you be so sure?"

"No one can hide from me, I always find my killer."

He grinned "That's one of the reasons why I wanted to become your partner; you have a good track record."

"Thanks" I mumbled.

My original theory was correct; Kyler's old partner left the exact same time that the killings started. I went to him and found out the name of the man we were searching for – James, he's hard to track since he seemed to just fall off the radar two cities ago. I thought he'd slip up sooner or later – hopefully sooner, there was a camera set up at the front and back door of Blood Drop hoping to catch James.

"I think I have something" Mario waved me over to his computer "I think I've found a warehouse that is under the name of James. With no last name I can't be 100% sure it's our guy."

I leaned over his shoulder reading the computer screen "It's worth a shot, let's go check it out."

"You smell good today, new shampoo?"

I smacked the back of his head "Come on."

With our guns and badges ready we left the station for the warehouse. The warehouse was on the other side of town, in the abandoned industrial area. There was a chemical leak in one of the buildings and had to be cleared, no one has returned to this area in years but I know the mayor was thinking of tearing it down and rebuilding a mall.

Mario shivered "This place is creepy."

"That's supposed to be my line."

"Well I'm saving you the trouble."

I just smiled, in the past year though I'd never admit it out loud Mario has made a big impact in my life. I love having him around, and I start to feel a little lonely when he's not there by my side. His laid back attitude is refreshing but what I like most about it is that it gets put on hold when it needs to be and Mario becomes very serious.

I stood at the front door of the warehouse "Ready?"

He nodded and I opened the door, we walked in slowly guns ready to fire. It was dark within the building and it didn't look like anybody lived there. There was a crash to the left of us, Mario took up one side and I took the other hoping to try and catch James in the middle. Hoping that James was there and not armed. I walked past some dangling chains, making sure that no one was behind me I continued.

I started gasping for breath as the chains wrapped around my neck, I dropped my gun and it went off sending a bullet toward a steel drum. I tried to pull the chains off my neck but they just got tighter, James – from the picture that Kyler had given me hung in front of me. The chains jingled in my fight and he just smiled at me like this was some kind of game.

"You're rather pretty" he chimed, voice low and sensual "I'd love to take you out for dinner."

"Never" I choked out.

He landed on the ground smoothly, keeping a hold on the chain across my neck. I needed Mario here, now or else I was going to die from suffocation. I felt him loosen the chain a little as he leaned in, his lips touched my neck then I felt his teeth graze my skin.

"Get away from her" Mario's voice came from behind me.

I felt relieved to hear his voice. James chuckled and that relief was washed away by fear, he bit my neck. I felt his teeth sink into my skin; I couldn't speak with the chains around my neck cutting off my vocal chords. Mario's gun went off, James pulled away from me and rushed out of the warehouse, I could have sworn I saw the bullet hole in his forehead disappear. I didn't care, I just fell to the ground trying to catch my breath and holding my neck.

"Damn" I hissed out "That hurts."

"Kyrie, are you okay?" Mario rushed to my side the moment I fell.

"Yeah" I pulled my hand away and say blood "That bastard bit me."

"Let's get you to the hospital."

I nodded, he helped me stand but the moment I was straight I fell back down "I don't feel so good. Those fake teeth must have had poison on them or something."

"Stay with me" he tapped my cheek lightly.

"I'm not going anywhere" I started to feel a little dizzy, I couldn't stand on my own "I think I need to rest."

"You should be looked at" he brushed my hair off my neck to look at the bit mark "That could be infected."

"I'll be fine" I pushed away only to fall back into his arms "Just clean it up and put a bandage on top."

"Fine my ass" he felt my forehead "You're burning up. You said so yourself, there could be poison within your blood stream."

"Then take me to the hospital, as long as I can rest."

I felt Mario pick me up "You're fading fast, Kyrie I need you to stay with me."

"Why are you so concerned?" I could feel myself drifting and talking helped to keep me a little more focused.

"Because I care for you, remember how I was when I started working with you?"

I tried to smile "You were careless and stupid."

"It took a few months to get used to your stubbornness but you made me want to change into someone worth keeping around."

"I didn't know I affected you that much" I heard the car start.

"You're my mate Kyrie, I love you."

I didn't quite hear him; the poison took over, everything around me seemed to just go to pitch black silence. I could feel my body go up in flames, it was such a strange feeling and I wanted it to stop.


	5. Transformation Truth

*** Mario's POV ***

"What are you doing here wolf?" Kyler hissed.

"You're the only vampire I know, please bear with me" he gestured for me to continue "Kyrie was bitten by a vampire a week ago, by James to be exact."

"You sure it was James?"

"Yes I'm sure. He bit her, she felt fine for a little while then she was burning up. I was going to take her to the hospital but when she fainted and the bite started to heal I knew I had to take her home. She still hasn't woken up and I'm worried."

"She's going though the transformation" he rushed to find a specific book in his office "How deep was the bite?"

"I don't know, half an inch. Is there anyway to reverse it?" my heart beat speed up.

"Once it's started it has to be finished or she will stay the way she is now forever" he flipped through the book "Half an inch is like a pierce, not a bite, the way you said it happened is an anomaly."

"I don't care about that right now. How do you finish the transformation, I want Kyrie back?"

"She has to drink blood, at least a few drops so her body knows its okay to continue the transformation. When she wakes up she'll probably be very thirsty, and her personality will most likely change as well."

"Okay" I turned to leave "Thanks for the info bat boy."

"Hold it" Kyler moved to block my exit "Did I mention that these drops of blood have to come from a vampire who is willing to take her under their wing?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"If you want to wake Miss Albert you're going to need me."

"I don't trust you with that responsibility."

I left the club; Kyler followed me out into the evening light. He waited by the passenger door for me to let him in, I groaned reluctantly. I didn't want to admit it but Kyler was right, I didn't know enough about new born vampires and would need his help. I kept my eyes on the road and refused to talk to him.

"Hi Sylvia" I smiled as she opened the door.

"Sorry Mario but Kyrie's still not awake" she tried to close the door.

"Please" I begged stopping the door.

"Fine" she opened the door wider "Kyler, what are you doing here?"

"Personal business."

"You know each other?" I inquired.

"Kyler is one of my many clients" she blushed.

I took a wild guess that it may have been more or she wished it was, but I just ignored it. I made my way to Kyrie's room with Kyler close behind then closed the door so Sylvia didn't see what was going to happen.

Kyrie was a log on her bed; the only sign that she was still alive was the slow ascend of her chest as she breathed. Kyler bit his wrist and placed it against her mouth; she shot up grabbing his wrist and drinking. He allowed her to do so for a minute before pulling away.

"Hold her down" he ordered.

I sat on the side of the bed and held her shoulders just as she fell back down on the bed, then she started thrashing about. It was a challenge to keep her down so she wouldn't hurt herself – or so I wouldn't hurt her. As sudden as it started, she finished just as quickly. I let her go and stared, she had stopped breathing all together.

"You killed her!" I was ready to rip his head off.

"Relax wolf boy, just give it a few minutes" he stood at the edge of the bed and waited "Now my child, open your eyes."

Her eyes fluttered open "Where am I?"

"You're at home" I told her.

"Why? We have a case to solve."

"Are you thirsty?" Kyler asked.

"What are you doing in my room?" she tried to move for her spare gun "And why can't I move?"

"You've been unconscious for a week now" I explained to her calmly.

"Are you thirsty?" Kyler repeated his question.

"NO!"

He was taken back "You are the strangest new born I have ever met."

"There you go again with strange wording. Mario, help me sit up" she held her forehead as I did as she asked "Oh, I don't feel so good."

"You're still in the changing process; it'll take a while to get used to it."

"What he's trying to say is that you're a vampire now" I tried to explain "When James bit you he had starting the transformation. I'm not sure if it was intentional or not."

"I've been out for a week?" Kyrie shrieked just now hearing how long she's been out "Did you catch James?"

I sighed "No we didn't. Though a new body showed up yesterday, this time we have evidence to prove that it's him."

"So we can arrest him for assaulting an officer on top of murder."

"We can't find him; he just disappeared after this last kill."

"I may be able to help" Kyler spoke up "Give me a few hours. In the mean time wolf boy, keep a close eye on her."

Kyler left and Kyrie turned to face me "Wolf boy? Vampire? What is going on here?"

"I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Mario" she touched my cheek lightly "What are you not telling me?"

I stared at her "I'm a werewolf, and I believe you're my mate but now you're a vampire."

She laughed then looked me directly in the eyes "You're serious."

"I wouldn't joke about this."

"But how is that possible? There is no scientific proof that vampires and werewolves exists."

"Many of the myths you hear about vampires and werewolves aren't true while others have just been highly exaggerated. All the myths are made up by that particular creature to hide their own existence."

"So what now?"

"Kyler can teach you everything you need to know about being a vampire."

"Why can't you teach me?"

"I don't know enough about new born vampires to properly teach you."

She pouted crossing her arms "You suck."

I laughed lifting her chin "The transformation has at least lightened you up. Kyler did say that your personality may change."

"I didn't need all this to lighten up."

"Oh?"

She smiled then Sylvia walked in "Oh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"Sylvia" Kyrie edged off the bed to hug her best friend "I'm so glad you're here, maybe you can wake me from this nightmare."

"Nightmare?" she blinked "This doesn't look like a nightmare to me."

"I'm being told that I'm a vampire."

"That's impossible" she held her tightly "You should be a werewolf."

"What?" Kyrie pulled back.

"Mario's a werewolf; you should be a werewolf too."

"Someone shoot me" she groaned.

I took her spare gun from its hiding spot and shot her shoulder as she turned around. She took a step back before lunging at my neck. We fell off the bed and landed on the ground, I groaned at the impact of my head to the floor.

I removed her hands "Check your shoulder."

She straddled me as she pulled her shirt over her head "How is that possible? There's no wound."

"You're a vampire, bullets can't kill you and sliver slows you down."

"I'll leave you two alone" Sylvia backed out of the room.

"How does she know you're a werewolf?"

I kept my head turned away from her "Sylvia is a special kind of lawyer, one for the supernatural. It pays way more then working for humans."

"Why won't you look at me?"

"You're shirtless."

"I'm still wearing a bra."

"And here I though I was being a gentleman."

She leaned down to whisper in my ear "Every woman likes to be looked at."

I turned my head and our lips touched, she pulled back lightly touching her lips. I kept my eyes on her face, my phone went off I tried to get up but Kyrie wouldn't move. I ended up putting one arm around her waist as I sat up to get the phone out of my back pocket.

"Hello?" I put the phone to my ear.

"We've found another body" the Chief explained "This one is under the bridge north of the city."

"Is it the same as all the others?"

"This time it's male, and it's hard to say exactly who it is from all the carnage."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

Kyrie had started nibbling my ear and moved her way down to my neck; it took a lot of control not to crack while on the phone. Her hands were undoing the buttons on my shirt then began to roam over my chest.

"As much as I wish to continue this, we have a murder scene to get to" I pushed her away.

"Just five minutes" she breathed.

"Another time Kyrie, work comes first."

"I thought you loved me" she huffed pouting.

"I do" I kissed her lips "But right now you're not in the right state of mind."

She shifted "You know you want me, so just take me."

"I can't do that when you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk."

"Not on alcohol, but you are drunk on lust. From what I've heard new born vampires are very horny for the first couple of days."

"But I want you and no one else."

"Talk to me after you sober up" I stood up and she wrapped her legs around my waist "If you don't behave I'll leave you behind."

She pouted and removed herself from me. I re-did my shirt and she changed her clothes then we went to the crime scene. I was really kicking myself, I had Kyrie right where I wanted her all these years but I had to turn her away. And now she wouldn't speak to me, the entire ride she had crossed her arms and looked out the window. I just really hoped that none of this would affect our work relationship.


	6. You Are A Vampire

After looking at the crime scene under the bridge I went back home to be met with Kyler. He sat on the front steps with a light smile playing on his features, I was glad that Mario didn't take me home and I had settled on a taxi. He stood up blocking my path to the front door, with everything that has been thrown at me in the past few hours I was in no mood.

"Welcome back my child."

"Your child?" my brow quirked at his bold statement "I'm not yours and am defiantly not a child."

His eyes traveled along my body his smile never wavering "That is very true, Kyrie."

"What do you want Kyler?"

"I'm here to take you to your new home."

"I'm not moving out" I narrowed my eyes at him.

His voice lowered dangerously "You don't have an option."

I gave him the middle finger – not very lady like but at the moment I didn't care. He had his hand around my neck and my body pinned to the grass in an instant. My eyes widened as he bared sharp fangs, his originally blue eyes now red as his weight kept me down.

"Now that you're a vampire, my child, you will listen to me."

I spat in his face "I'm not a vampire and I'm not your child."

"You are stubborn."

"So I keep being told."

He put pressure on my chest "As your maker I'm not letting you step foot into that house until you are completely under control" I struggled to breath under him "I'm taking you back to the club to train you on how to feed."

"And if I refuse?" my voice sounded thin.

"You don't have a choice."

Still gripping my neck he lifted me off the ground and tossed me into his car. Before I could sit up he was already driving away from my house and to his club. The air smelled of alcohol and sex and the music pumped through the brick building, Kyler kept a tight grip on my arm and dragged me to the back room. There was another door that led downstairs; at the bottom was a surprised young man. He was about to walk up the stairs; with short curly blond hair and baby blue eyes he looked rather young, he wore tight black jeans and no shirt allowing me to see his well build body and tight abs.

"Kyler" he took a step back avoiding eye contact with me "I was just about to step out."

"Not tonight Nick" Kyler tossed me at him "She's a new born and I need you to watch her as I go get something for her to drink."

He nodded hands on both my arms as I struggled to run up the stairs, away from these freaks. Down in this dark room were many other doors, this new male took me to one of the rooms and locked the door behind him.

"Let me go" I yelled against him and stumbled as he did so "Now let me out."

"I can't do that" he stayed between me and the door "Kyler told me to keep and eye on you."

"I'm a cop and if you don't let me go then both you and Kyler will be going to jail for kidnapping."

His brows quirked up in surprise then he settled on a very neutral face as he stared down at me "I'm sorry officer but I'm more frightened of Kyler then I am of you."

I straightened looking into his baby blue eyes; they showed an innocence that is rare to find in men these days "What is he holding against you to keep you here?"

His lips quirked into a smile "I'm a vampire like you."

"I'm not vampire" I turned from him to examine the room for any possible exit but was only faced with stone walls in the bedroom "There is no such thing as a vampire."

"How can you say that?" he moved putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Quite easily, there are no facts to prove this myth."

I didn't move from his touch, in fact it was quite soothing like all the worry and stress from the day was seeping out of me. I relaxed against him leaning my back against his chest; he moved his hands down my arms to my waist. I wondered why it was so easy to be in his arms when I didn't even know him – besides his name.

"My name is Nick" he murmured breaking the silence.

"Kyrie" I mumbled back closing my eyes.

"Why don't you sit down" he led me to the bed, he sat on the ground "When did Kyler first say that you are a new born?"

"Earlier this evening."

"And you haven't felt…different?"

"No."

"Huh" he reached up and brushed a strand of my brown hair behind my ear "Strange."

I narrowed my eyes at him "What do you mean strange?"

He didn't respond, only smiled and stood up enough to kiss me. My body froze completely unsure as to what to do against the sudden attack. He pushed me on the bed gently crawling on top of me.


	7. Chapter Six Sex Scene - Mature Eyes Only

He didn't respond, only smiled and stood up enough to kiss me. My body froze completely unsure as to what to do against the sudden attack. He pushed me on the bed gently crawling on top of me. His lips soft against mine made my mind go blank, I gave into the temptation that he was giving me. I wrapped my arms around his neck carefully still a little unsure if this was really happening or if it was even meant to be.

His fingers played along my side sliding my shirt up, I arch my back and separated from him just long enough for him to pull the shirt off. I pulled him back down on me opening his mouth to explore with my tongue; he let me take control for a bit before becoming dominant. His fingers were still dancing along my sides making my skin catch fire with his soft touch. I moved my hands to his chest feeling his abs then moved to undo the button on his jeans. He sucked in his breath as I grabbed a hold of his cock with two hands.

"Now this hardly seems fair" his smile brightened.

"What doesn't?" I asked innocently.

"I'm naked and you're still dressed."

"Then fix it."

With my hands still pumping and our lips back on each other we sat up on out knees so he could undo my pants. They dropped along with my panties and my bra came next. He let his mouth trail down my neck to one of my breasts, one of his hands played with the other breast and his other hands entered me. I shuddered letting out a moan at the pleasure, I wanted to pleasure him back but he wouldn't allow it.

He removed my hands and lined up his cock and entered me in one swift movement. I writhed under him nails scrapping his back; the sent of the metallic liquid hit my nose. I growled low in my throat at the scent and felt my mouth open. Nick smiled kissing me; his tongue entered my mouth and started a slow rhythm. He pumped in and out of me, giving my body a moment to adjust to his cock and his rhythm. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightening my grip trying to pull him closer. He moved from my mouth to my neck, I arched my neck so he could have better access.

"Faster" I ordered breathlessly "Harder."

He obeyed my command and he picked up his pace, I moved in sync with him and the speed. It was exhilarating, the feel of his cock inside me, the speed and gentleness he still showed. I could hear his heaving breathing next to my ear; he licked my neck teasingly before biting down. I screamed his name as I felt his teeth pierce my skin, he kept his pace fast. I was shivering beneath him feeling my climax coming, beneath his skin I could see his veins against his neck and I bit him.

He groaned as I sucked the blood from his body, it surprised even me at how easily and sweet the blood tasted. I drank off him as he drank off me, when our climax arrived we pulled away from each others neck. He smiled down at me kissing me yet again, his hands wrapping around my waist.

"That was the best sex I've ever had" he kept me close keeping his cock inside of me.

I snuggled closer to him licking his neck and wrapping my legs around him "I'm sorry, I bit you."

He laughed sweetly "That's what vampires do."

My gaze hardened "I'm not a vampire."

"You can keep saying that, one day you'll realize you're wrong."

I settled on kissing him "Never bring up the topic of vampires after sex."

He smiled laughter clearly in his baby blue eyes "Feel up for another round?"

"My turn to pleasure you" I smiled mischievously.


	8. No Touching

Three months Kyler kept me by his side showing me what a vampire should know, and no matter how many times I protested he ignored me. As he tried to teach me he made sure to have Nick right there as well. I learnt the vampire history, how to feed off a human even if I refused to do so and explained to me what made me so different then other new born vampires. He even explained that with his blood circulating within me I could never run away without him finding me, I was connected to him and would always end up back in his arms.

He couldn't keep me away from my job, especially since he slept during the day and I returned at night before he even noticed I was even gone. I kept my mouth shut about him to the Chief; there was no proof over the kidnapping since he saw me every day and Kyler treated me kindly leaving no marks on my body for others to ask about.

Mario though, I feared he might have guessed what might have been going on. He knew that Kyler would teach me but wasn't sure how long I was going to be out of his reach. I watched him through lashes everyday and he watched me closely, I did my best to keep up my normal routine and attitude. It was hard to do, when Mario was close my breath caught in my throat at his woodsy smell, it was intoxicating and took all my strength not to kiss him every time he opened his mouth.

"Sylvia said you haven't been home in three months" Mario commented one boring day as he worked on some paperwork.

I knew I was forgetting something "Kyler wants to keep me under watch to make sure I won't bite her neck."

"How is the training going?"

"Irritating" I grumbled biting the end of my pen "What's the point in learning useless facts about mythical beasts?"

He growled "How can you not tell that you're different from before the James case? Aren't your senses heightened?"

I blinked at him "Actually, my sense of smell seems to be better."

"What about your other senses?"

"My skin seems more sensitive, and I can see better in the dark. Unlike a vampire though, I don't drink human blood."

He looked up at me surprised "Oh, well that is surprising."

"It smells metallic to me, not very appealing."

"Now that you mention that I have been meaning to ask" I gestured for him to continue "How do you walk in sunlight?"

"See, my point exactly" I smiled at him "Vampires don't walk in sunlight."

"What have you been eating?"

"Human food" I blushed lightly thinking of all the nights I've had with Nick and drinking his blood.

"You sound more like a werewolf then a vampire."

I held up my hands frustrated "No more saying I'm some mythical creature. Please Mario; my brain can't take any more of it."

"Okay" he grinned "How about dinner tonight?"

"Actually that sounds nice. Can we do it at my house? Since I haven't seen Sylvia in a long time, it would be a refreshing change."

His grin flickered "Sure thing."

He went back to his paperwork, I felt like I had hurt him somehow. I ignored the little voice in the back of my head telling me to go back to the club tonight. I was going to spend it with my partner and my best friend; if Kyler decided to ruin my night then I'll rip his head off while he sleeps.

Dinner was pizza and wine, so fancy. The three of us laughed at stories, Sylvia and I caught up on missed events during the past three months. Mario sat back smiling at us, every one in a while he'd add some smart ass comment that made me groan and Sylvia giggle.

"At least now I know where you've been all this time" Sylvia smiled sweetly.

"Sorry I couldn't come, to be honest I forgot" I blushed hiding it in my glass as I took another sip of wine.

"So does Kyler think you can come home any time soon?"

"To be honest it feels more like he wants to keep me there forever."

"I'll talk to him, I miss my best friend" she glanced at the clock "Oh my, it's gotten late. I have an early court showing to be at tomorrow, have a nice night. Nice to see you again Mario."

"Like wise Sylvia" he smiled at her "And thanks for the wine."

She kissed my cheek and went up stairs to her bedroom. With her gone it suddenly felt awkward being near Mario in the quiet and privacy of my own house. I put my glass down watching the red liquid splash as I spun the glass lightly between my fingers.

"I better go" Mario stood up taking his final sip of wine.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked not looking at him.

"If you want me to stay I will."

"You've been drinking" I rushed to find an excuse to keep him near me "I'm not going to let you drive home."

He laughed "How thoughtful. I'd love to watch a movie with you."

I smiled lightly leading him to the basement. Sylvia and I had the basement finished to hold an entertainment center. There was a pool table on one side of the room, a large TV on the other surrounded by a couch and chairs; there was even a dart board. We had a three piece bathroom hooked up for those emergency breaks and a mini kitchen with bar supplies, the only thing missing was a bedroom.

"This is a nice basement" Mario gawked at the room.

"Thanks, Sylvia and I used to have many guests over when we first moved in and decided to make an entire entertainment room. Turns out our jobs got the better of us and we couldn't entertain any more" I strolled over to the DVD stand "What movie do you want to see?"

I felt his chest against my back as he looked at the large collection of DVDs we had "How about Princess Bride?"

"You like that movie?"

"I haven't seen it in a while, but from what I remember it was a cheesy kind of cute movie."

I smiled and popped in the DVD, Mario sat on the couch. I pressed play and sat next to him, keeping only inches between us. He made no move through out the movie to touch me and I wondered why, in the past he would have flirted much more. It was about halfway through the movie when I decided to try something. I have always wondered what it would be like to be with Mario, he was strong and trustworthy I was just afraid of the commitment. I kissed his cheek before I lost the nerve, he turned to me stunned.

"What was that for?" his voice wasn't accusing just filled with wonder.

I began to blush "I-I-I was curious."

"About what?" he turned to face me.

"About what it would be like if-" I trailed off not really sure how to explain it, maybe it was the heightened senses to blame.

"If what?" Mario spoke softly edging me on.

"If I was with you."

He smiled "So I have charmed my way into your heart."

"Years ago" I admitted shaking my head "Work and pleasure shouldn't mix."

"Give into the pleasure. I promise not to touch you if you don't want me to."

I looked into his brown eyes, such kindness and I nodded. Slowly I leaned forward capturing his lips, my body lit up in flames a feeling I only got from Nick's touch. Mario was a man of his word; he didn't touch me and let me take control of my little experiment. I could feel his heart beating in his chest; a kiss was all it took for me to loose control. I pulled Mario on top of me, wrapping my arms around his neck deepening the kiss and making it rougher.

"Touch me" I whispered against his lips "But no sex."

Tonight was not the night to have sex; it was just going to be an experiment. Mario repositioned himself above me and put his hands on my sides, he lifted my shirt keeping my breast covered and trailed his hands along my sides. I moaned arching closer to him; I wrapped my legs around his waist and ground against him. I heard him growl low in his throat upon the action.

"You're such a tease" his voice was horse as he looked into my eyes.

"Another night" I promised.

His eyes were dark with hunger and I could feel it emanating from him, it made me want to rip our clothes off right there but I knew now was not the time. He moved from my lips to my jaw line and nibbled at my neck. Mario was rough yet gentle, his kiss was fire and his touches were electric, I was already so hot it was getting harder and harder to control myself. I didn't want this connection to end, not for all eternity, sex with Nick was fantastic and I predicted that sex with Mario was going to be heaven when that night came. For now I would have to endure kisses and touches until that night came upon us.


	9. No Need To Fight Over Me

When I walked upstairs I saw Sylvia in the dinning room with a plate of pasta. She eyed me with a wide grin as I entered her sight. I tried to avoid any conversation with her knowing exactly where it was going to lead by starting my ascent to my bedroom.

"How was your night with Mario?" I cringed taking a couple steps back.

"We watched Princess Bride" she gave me a questioning stare "He chose it, not me."

"Is that all you did?"

I blushed "Don't you have court to get to?"

Her grin widened "It's four in the afternoon."

"Oh shit" I raced up the stairs "The Chief is going to kill me."

"Make sure you change your pants" she called up the stairs.

"What?" I looked down and saw claw marks down my thighs "How? Oh never mind."

Sylvia's laugh echoed after me as I closed my bathroom door for a quick shower. My lips looked full and bruised and my neck had a very large hickey, I had to cover that up before showing my face at work. I left my bathroom with last night's clothes to my room where Sylvia sat on my bed.

"I know you don't want to hear any of this but can you please listen to me" she begged.

With a sigh I gave her the okay "It still doesn't mean I'll believe."

She smiled and started her rant "Okay, well you're a hybrid while Mario is a werewolf and Kyler is a vampire."

"What's a hybrid?"

"A mixture of species; you are supposed to be Mario's mate so there is some werewolf in you but you also got bit so you now have a bit of vampire in you."

"How is that even possible?" I pulled a t-shirt over my head.

She shrugged "There have only been a couple of hybrids recorded in history."

"How did you end up being a lawyer for the supernatural?"

"The firm I happened to work for dealt with strange cases, all their clients were suing 'monsters' and it got me thinking. It did take some time but I started my own business to help the supernatural and it blossomed quickly. That's why I wasn't around a lot when we were first moving in."

I finished getting ready and sat beside her on the bed "What should I know about Mario and Kyler?"

"Well" she bit her lip thinking "Mario is next is line to be Alpha of the pack, it'll be solidified when his mate – you – join his side. Kyler is the master vampire of the city; no one dares to double cross him since he can be quite vicious. He's currently training someone to take over, Nick I believe is his name but I don't know much about him."

"Is there some sort of feud between vampire and werewolf?"

"For centuries it's been going on" she frowned "Why the sudden interest on something you don't believe in?"

My face paled at what might happen if Mario and Nick get at each other's neck "these creatures don't exist, I really don't want to believe that they exist."

"But?" Sylvia pressed.

"But since both parties have an interest in me I mind as well understand what they believe in."

"Chose Mario, don't let your heart waver."

There was a large group of uniformed officers circled around some action when I walked in at five. I started to push my way through the crowd when the Chief's voice echoed in the building.

"Break it up!" I made it through the crowd only to see Mario and Kyler, then the Chief saw me "Albert, you're late!"

"Ouside" Mario hissed inched from Kyler's face.

The two men passed me without a glance. The Chief told everyone to get back to work. Most obeyed but a few officers went to the front door to watch the conflict. I eyed the Chief as he glared at me, with a sigh I went to the door. Mario and Kyler were a few meet apart in a fighting position, Nick happened to catch my eye as he stood just behind Kyler.

Their voices were low as threats were thrown at each other, the officers were chanting for a fight to happen. I could hear their low growling and Mario and Kyler bent down prepared to attack with a sudden movement. Nick stepped up body tense ready if Kyler needed the back up. My breath caught in my throat, they couldn't fight here.

"Enough!" I stomped my foot on the ground and turned to the watching officers "Back to work, all of you!"

There were some mumbling complaints from the officers as they backed into the building. Mario and Kyler stared at me as I walked down the stairs to stand between them. Nick moved closer so he now stood a step closer to me then Kyler.

"Move out of the way Kyrie" Mario warned.

"Sylvie explained it to me" I ignored him and faced Kyler "I want this feud to end."

"Just because a pretty little face asks doesn't mean it will happen" Kyler smiled viciously "This fight is all about you my child."

"No one is worth a bloody war over."

"Kyrie" Mario whispered stepping closer to me.

"Move my child" Kyler hissed eyes narrowing on Mario "That wolf needs to learn his place in society."

"He's my partner" I held my ground "I'm not going to let you harm him."

"You're a vampire and therefore can not be with him."

"From what I've been told, I'm a hybrid" I felt their stares on me "I'm not choosing any sides from what I'm told you'll try to do."

"A hybrid" Mario sucked in his breath "That would explain so much."

Nick moved closer keeping his eyes never leaving Mario's face extending his hand "For Kyrie."

I stood with Nick in front of me and Mario at my back in a hunk sandwich. I could feel my body heating up with anticipation with them so close to me. Kyler glared Nick not liking what was going through his mind.

"You are the soon to be Alpha, I'm the soon to be master" Nick continued calmly "If it's for Kyler I'm sure we can create a peaceful future for our kind."

Mario put an arm around my waist and his chin on my shoulder taking Nick's hand "Sounds decent enough for me, but this deal will only work if we take our respectful power places."

"Very true" he glanced back at Kyler then stared at my eyes "I will see you later Kyrie."

"I don't like him" Mario glared off in the distance where Nick and Kyler had disappeared off to.

I rolled my eyes turning in his arms "You don't like a lot of people."

"Vampires" he corrected "You can't trust them."

"You can trust Nick."

His eyes narrowed at me "Have you slept with him?"

"I just have a gut feeling" I dodged the question "Such a stupid thing to be worried about."

"Stupid things can be sexy too" he grinned "Just look at me."

I kissed the tip of his nose "I need to get to work."


	10. Plans Change

*** Mario's POV ***

Since Kyrie had a double shift I decided to go visit my Alpha. Most of the wolves from my pack lived in one quaint suburban neighbourhood; any of the young or more restless wolves live in the same apartment building as I do. It's a way to make them think that they have freedom but I still watch over them and report back to our Alpha if necessary.

As I drove into the suburb many of the inhabitants glared as I past, none of the older wolves liked me. As a young pup I was abandoned by my own pack and wondered into this one, the pack didn't want me to stay afraid that my mother may come back for me but the Alpha disagreed, he took me in and raised me as his own child.

"Drew, Candra, I'm home" I called entering the house "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Mario" Candra rushed to hug me before my shoes were even off "It's been so long, we were just starting supper, come join us."

"Thanks."

Drew sat at the dinner table reading a newspaper as Candra pulled me into the brightly lit room. My Alpha put down the paper and smiled at me; he wore this glasses and a bow tie but despite that he gave off a bad boy cool vibe. Candra tossed her long wavy blond hair out of her face showing her blue eyes as she poured me a glass of red wine. I could have sworn she was a model in another life since she was so tall and always wondered how the geeky looking Alpha even met her.

"What do we owe this visit?"

"Can't I just come home from a long day and see my parents?" I asked teasingly.

"How's the apartment?" Drew asked slicing into the steak on his plate.

"Going smoothly, I haven't had any wild wolves to deal with."

"That's good" there were a few moments of silence as we ate before Drew made another comment "Any thoughts about my offer?"

"Drew" Candra scolded "Is now really the time?"

"Its okay" I soothed her "I would actually like to take you up on the offer."

"I'm thrilled to hear that!" Drew clapped his hands then reached for his glass to do a toast "To the official next Alpha. I'll let the rest of the pack know in the morning and we'll get started on your training as soon as you have time off."

"I'm free tonight."

"What made you change your mind?" Candra's blue eyes were filled with concern "I know you said you'd think about it, but you didn't seem all that interested."

"I've found my mate, but there are some complications so I want to protect her" I bit my lip not sure how they'd take the news "She's a hybrid – part werewolf, part vampire, complete disbeliever."

"Is she aware of the changes in her body?"

"Yes she does."

"Then what makes things so challenging?" Drew's frowned.

"Well" I really didn't have any way to make what I was about to say sound perfectly natural "She has been trained by Kyler."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"She was bit by a rouge, Kyler fully transformed her and taught her how to be a vampire."

"You were a fool to let Kyler come close to your mate!" Drew stood furious.

"If I hadn't gone to Kyler in the first place my mate probably would have died!"

"Drew , honey, please calm down" Candra started cleaning the table of supper dishes "Mario did what he believed was the right thing to do."

My Alpha took a few deep breathes before he did anything rash "Come my son, I need to show you something."

He took me to his study, a room I was forbidden to enter before. It was filled with old documents, that I assumed where the werewolf history. Drew had me sit at his desk as he went in search of one particular document then came to show me.

"This is the tale of the last hydrid known to our kind" he explained "She was very powerful, able to control both vampires and werewolves. Both sides wanted her to rule their kind and destroy the other, she couldn't choose having loved both the Alpha and the master vampire. The treaty that was created to bring peace within both species ceased to exist whe they choose to fight for her. This hybrid watched as vampires and werewolves fought, killing many of their kind."

"What does this have to do with my mate?"

"Kyler will stop at nothing to have your mate by his side, he wishes to rule over both species."

"She doesn't even like him" I laughed waving him off.

"What about the one next in line to be master vampire?"

My stomach dropped "He has charm. What happened with the fight over the hybrid?"

"All we know is that a hybrid is rare, the species made a pact to never create one on purpose due to all the casualties that occured. As far as we know, the hybrid died by the hands of a hunter before she decided what side she would be."

My heart raced, I knew Kyrie well enough but since she became a vampire it seemed like she was slipping away slowly. I knew I had to get her to love me before Nick stole her away, if he hasn't already. Something in the back of my head told me that I already lost her to the vampires, but I refused to believe it.

"You don't look so good" Drew stated "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine" I lied shaking the bad feeling off "Can we start my training tonight? I don't know when I'll have another day off."

*** Nick's POV ***

Kyler was furious with me, which didn't bother me much. When we got back to the club he fed on one of his many clients then went to his office. I waited outside his office for him to call me in and start yelling. It took a good half hour before he had calmed down enough to not rip my head off before summoning me.

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking of getting Kyrie on our side, she doesn't respond well to violence" I replied calmly.

"You made a pact with the wolf!"

"I said pretty words to the wolf in front of Kyrie. Once she chooses to be by my sides I'm going to wipe out all the wolves."

Kyler paused to think my plan over then smiled "I knew I chose you to succed me for a good reason. Just in case your plan doesn't work out I'm going to get plan S into action."

"Plan S?"

"Sylvia, turn her into my human servant. If your plan doesn't work then this will, Kyrie will do anything to keep her best friend safe...including siding with us even if she doesn't want to."

"Please don't do anything too rash too soon" I begged "It will take time to convince Kyrie and the wolf our intentions are good. If you take Sylvia too soon then they may end up attacking."

"Do NOT lecture me!"

"Sorry sir" I bowed deep.

"You're free for the rest of the night."

I went back to my room. Pretty words are what I'm good at, I don't like Kyler's ways and can't wait to become master to change everything. I honestly want to have peace between vampires and werewolves, but by telling them Kyler's plan it would destroy my chances. I have to let things play out, blocking his path as much as I can. If I win Kyrie I the process I'll be the happiest vampire who ever lived.


End file.
